snospis_ehtfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouse Tails: 101 Magic Mice
' Mouse Tails: 101 Magic Mice '''is an episode of Mouse Tails. It was uploaded on 23 February 2014. It is followed by Mouse Tails: Mouse Manor. Plot Mouse Tails , Mousetin and Dashing Moustache Tails are watching a film where a pizza delivery boy delivers a pizza to a girl's house. The girl denies ordering a pizza. Wonder Mouse walks into the living room and asks Mouse Tails what him and Mousetin are watching. Mouse Tails says that they are just watching some television before he takes Mousetin to school. In the film that they are watching, another pizza delivery boy, this time a large brown mouse, enters the house. He tells the girl that he has a pizza for her with extra sausage. The other pizza delivery boy says "Oh cheeses!". Mouse Tails tells Mousetin that it is time for school. Mouse Tails and his son go outside, and see Tabsy, who is driving terribly and playing extremely loud music. (No motherland with out you) Tabsy runs over a pedestrian as he drives towards Mouse Tails' house. Mouse Tails tells Mousetin that he hopes he has a good day at school, and Mousetin get onto the bus and Tabsy crashes into the bus causing it to fall off a cliff and explode as Mouse Tails watches the bus get engulfed in flames. Tabsy gets out of his van and Mouse Tails greets him and asks him when the money is coming from the records that were sold. Tabsy tells Mouse Tails that the money is coming, but he is here to speak to Magic Mouse. Tabsy greets Magic Mouse and tells him that he is here to deliver his 101 illegitimate mouse children. Tabsy opens the back of his van, where all the children are. Mouse Tails remarks "Oh cheeses!". Wonder Mouse asks if the children are still there, and Mouse Tails opens the curtains, and sees all the children pressing their faces against the window. Mouse Tails says that they should have a think about this at Mr Mousington's cigar club , and that Wonder Mouse should look after all the children. Wonder Mouse is unsure of the idea, because it is a lot of responsibility for one person and it would be unfair for her to look after all of them. Mouse Tails ignores her and says "thank you for volunteering". He then goes to the cigar club with Magic Mouse. Tabsy suggests that they take the children to his textile factory in North Korea, because they need mouse fur. Mouse Tails thinks about the idea, and Tabsy, dressed as Cruella de Ville from ''101 Dalmations, explains the plan further, whilst smoking a cigarette using a cigarette holder. Mouse Tails dissaproves of the idea, saying that Magic Mouse is "a good Christian mouse" and would never do such a thing. Mouse Tails decides that Magic Mouse's children deserve a better life, and Mouse Tails and Magic Mouse go home. Mouse Tails then locks the children in the basement with Moustache Tails. Gallery vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h57m37s153.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h57m45s233.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h58m15s19.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h59m15s98.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h00m26s42.png|The family watching television. vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h00m11s150.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h00m16s204.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h03m19s239.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h06m16s217.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h06m07s116.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h07m04s171.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h07m23s114.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h09m19s253.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h10m02s173.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h11m03s13.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h11m12s92.png|Tabsy running over a pedestrian. vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h11m34s67.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h12m47s27.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h13m54s181.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h14m55s29.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h16m38s27.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h17m42s140.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h18m07s129.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h19m46s120.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h20m45s199.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h21m39s215.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h23m05s62.png|Magic Mouse's children vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h27m46s60.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h27m52s116.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h30m33s189.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h30m43s35.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h34m29s11.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h37m45s157.png|Mouse Tails with Magic Mouse at the cigar club. vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h40m46s176.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h41m22s20.png|Tabsy dressed as Cruella de Ville from 101 Dalmations vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h45m14s44.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-16h46m07s63.png|Dashing Moustache Tails watching television with the children. Trivia *The episode is a parody of 101 Dalmations *At 2:18, the film is visible again. Also, at 3:37 the film is visible again, this time with Magic Mouse in the film. *This video was a Colabiration between Harrisonhutt and Andywilson92 *the song being played as Tabsy runs over people is a North Korean song glorifying the Kim reigime called, No Motherland Without You *as a matter of fact, Andy Wilson credits the DPRK band for the music in the credits Category:Episodes Category:Mouse Tails episodes